Tyrion Renderra
Tyrion Renderra was the first Renderra Hero of the Fourth Age, and also the one who has most notably shaped the family in a way that's held into the Sixth Age. He is written by Lady Natalie. Known as a fighter and philosopher, most of what Tyrion did was written as deeds. Due to the large time gap, it's unknown how reliable information about the smith actually is. History Birth Tyra Renderra was born after the destruction of the God Wars in the Third Age. With a father and aunt and uncle who fought for Guthix, Tyra was raised in a very strong Guthixian household, where what was natural had a very sturdy definition. Tyra was born with a Torq, as were all Arrenda, as a symbol of unity and an identifier. The large torq, or twisted metal necklace, was placed around Tyra's neck at age three for her to grow in to. Tyra carried on her life, running and wrestling alongside the boys and girls destined to become warriors, though even as the only child of the Chieftain, was told repeatedly she wasn't going to inherit the right to the Clan because "Only Boys can." Tyra never responded well to this, usually closing up and remaining silent in slight defeat. Rebellion Regardless of what her father thought, Tyra continued to fight like all the other warriors until age 10. To lead, she would have to prove her worth as a combatant. Tyra seemed to move faster and stronger, looking forward to a future that seemed so far away. Trial after trial, attempt after attempt, Tyra managed to evade her father and the Elders enough to fight rival Clans. It was soon that Tyra made the wild claim she could predict the future, which was met with her first prophecy. The Elders immediately began to push for all Boys of leader-stock to be trained much more severely, whereas the Girls were pushed to the sideline. Tyra soon left home to travel deep into the Soulwood, searching for answers by age 15. A Hero is Forged Tyra traveled deep into the woods, soon discovering a strange spirit, protecting a small white and green tree. The spirit intoduced itself as Aloysius, revealing it, as well, was a Seer. But, Aloysius had seen a different prophecy entirely. The prophecy Aloysius saw had claimed a man would come to them on the Spring Equinox, prepared to dive into Darkness to preserve Guthix's balance. Almost every detail lined up, aside from the who. Tyra had saw a man. Aloysius, saw Tyrion. Tyra was soon no more. Aloysius fulfilled the deepest request of Tyra, that even Tyra was unsure of what to call it. Tyrion rose, soon crafting armour out of strong steel for the journey to come. Tyrion walked back home to the Renderra Clan, to a harsh response. The Elders saw this process as unnatural, sinful to Guthix, and an abomination. Tyrion's own father claimed he had lost his last child, and the Renderra were doomed to be dead. Tyrion, in rage, proceeded to take the War Crown of Taranis, the old King of the Arrenda. Tyrion stole the crown, wandering off to find the places where Guthix had wept. Pushing for such a cause, Tyrion was allowed to take some of Guthix's tears from Juna, telling the story of his life thus far. Whether or not Juna approved remains a mystery, but it was certainly an interesting story all the same. With the Tears and the Crown, Tyrion melted it down with fresh ingots of Uzerian Steel, to create a sword that would cut the path of the Renderra for millennium, the Choronlann, or Crown-Blade. Tyrion traveled from clan to clan, convincing enough Guthixians to take up arms. The devout Warrior Druids of the youth rose, an army marching to fight against the Marcato and keep the Darkness at bay. At the modest age of 25, Tyrion led the assault on the Macato Keep, deep in the fresh wounds of the Wilderness. Many had fallen, but by the end of the campaign Lerepiel was among the wounded, banished to the far reaches of Infernus. Tyrion returned with the heads of ten Marcato, the sockets of the Necromancer's eyes still glowing a harsh demonic red as he approached home. Now, only the Elders could complain. Tyrion had the support of a few neighboring Clans to rise to Chieftain, and even returned with a wife in arm. The young supported Tyrion well, even where the old refused. Fearing the potential of Tyrion taking the children away and ending the family, the Elders seceded the Patriarchy to Tyrion. The Ley of Taver Checking the magnetic fields around the area, Tyrion's followers found a spot of great spiritual importance, a place that was not only calming, but even had one of Guthix's stone circles. They soon joined others in building a village on these Ley Lines, specifically the line of Taver. Tyrion approved and helped where he could, though he kept his distance from the village. He had a family to help, it was not his place to rule. The town built slowly, but with time it became a strong gathering point for Druids, as Tyrion the Great became more and more obscure outside of the Renderra Circles. Tyrion became a bit reclusive once more, studying the Soulwood for more knowledge and skills, skills to use to protect his home and his newborn children. As time moved on, Tyrion eventually retired from combat for glory, switching to fighting for fun and sport. Given a few decades and Tyrion would part with it entirely, studying to become a Druid. By age 70 Tyrion had put in the time to be considered one in title. Planning Ahead Tyrion knew that Lerepiel wasn't gone forever, no matter how people celebrated the victory. Too much study on Demons led to this conclusion, alongside more visions, of a very foreign woman holding his sword over the corpse of the Demon. Worried for the future, Tyrion neglected his own health and earned cataracts in his eyes, becoming blind in both. Crafting the prophecy of the next coming of Lerepiel into his runic breastplate, Tyrion prepared his final resting place, high on White Wolf Mountain. Sealing the door with Superbia, the Ancient Dagger tied to Second Age cultists, Tyrion let the dagger fly from the top of White Wolf toward Falador, where it would eventually land down the side of the mountain for another to claim. Tyrion had passed away at the old age of 90, not 95 as believed, and put to rest inside his tomb. There he remains today as a spirit, voluntarily staying in our corporeal realm to guide those who walk a path similar to his own, in attempt to help others find themselves. Prophecies Only Prophecies relevant to Tyrion, or the Renderra in recent history are listed Tyrion's prediction of himself, and his own life. Though Tyrion was not aware of it, initially. This was also Tyrion's first prediction. Tyrion's prediction of Natalie, his distant descendant slaying Lerepiel, aiding in confrontation with Oavatos, and finally, teaching Zarin to defeat himself. Lerepiel and Oavatos were directly slain. Natalie died a week before Zarin's return. Zarin died solely due to the will to protect the family taught by Natalie. Tyrion's prediction seems to be more of a proverb, but it is actually speaking of how even though the Renderra move south, the family will remain present in teaching. Tyrion's prediction foreseeing the Assassination of Guthix. The Prophecy was too old to be considered relevant by the fifth age, with no direct relation to the Renderra. As a result, it was ignored. Appearance Tyrion stood at a tall 6 feet and one inch height, bearing a somewhat bulky build. He had strange scars across his chest, deeper and wider than those on his arms that he would claim came from battle. Tyrion kept his blond hair in braids in youth, holding the curls in place and out of his eyes with a piece of cloth. In old age, he let his hair go wild, aside from the odd ceremony where it would be held in two, split braids. His face grew a large, wild beard in old age. With age, his hair also greyed. Like many early Renderra, Tyrion wore a torq of twisted iron with an emerald over the throat. His was enchanted, making his body able to take hits easier matching bracelets were on his wrists, grown into to be beyond simply removing. Possessions and Skills Combative Weaponry/Magic Tyrion is known for a harsh tactical mind, making use of what was available to better protect himself and his family. Weaponry *'Superbia' A strange, split-bladed dagger carried by Tyrion Renderra. The odd shape led the man to design his final resting place to need the dagger to open, solely to be sure it would never be disturbed. The dagger has a bloody history, taken by some families and lost to others, until it reached Lucius Renderra, who inevitably lost the dagger to the Marcato Coven. The Coven, in turn, found the dagger reclaimed by Natalie Renderra. It is unknown who originally crafted the dagger, but the strange patterns across the enchanted knife have been used over and over for tight-sealing magical doors. *'Choronlann' Later known as "Crownblade" or "Renderra Blade" Tyrion Renderra crafted this sword out of the Arrenda Crown, an iron helmet of ancient times made with a strange swirl design. The ancient iron when combined with tears of Guthix made a horrifyingly powerful sword, that much like the crown it was made from refused to rust. This sword took the name Crownblade, or Choronlann, and became a symbol of the Renderra as Warrior-People, not Kings or Nobles. The sword still exists today, locked within a family vault. *'Elderwood Staff' An 6 foot staff of elder wood with a heavy, club-like head. It's covered in markings, glowing white to suggest it was charged with air runes. Fire Magic In his old age, Tyrion became a very skilled Fire Mage, his passion and pent up rage channeling best through the element. By age 65, Tyrion was hailed as the strongest Mage of his family, using the magic to compensate for lost agility in sword and staff fighting. Tyrion did, however, learn the terrifying Phriomdha Scraed technique from Aloysius. This technique made Tyrion fairly well known. Even more so, as even other Renderra found themselves incapable to learn it at the time. On top of this, Tyrion had a rather innate understanding of Archfyre, the Aethyric Fire Magic. Armour/Clothing *''' Druidic Robes''' Though not armour, these magical robes were what Tyrion wore for most of his later life. A heavy, woolen fabric to survive the cold winters, but open and breathable for the hotter summers. *''' Alcides Armour''' Tyrion was raised still hearing tales of mighty Alcides ho Megas. As such, Tyrion designed his armour after the style the older-than-Guthix's Godhood hero supposedly wore. Engraved with Druidic markings, the steel armour has a heavy glint. Tyrion used the set in youth, until he eventually made his own ceremonial set as an elder. *'Tyrion's Prophetic Breastplate' ' Far later in life, it became known that Tyrion was going blind. In a last ditch effort to warn his family of what he learned in his prophetic visions, he left a single breastplate, with a large prophecy detailing the birth of a Renderra 2,000 years later, one who would ultimately put an end to Lerepiel once and for all. The breastplate is designed to fight the Demon, crafted of a mithril inside and a blessed iron outside, carved with harsh runic symbols to repel the effects of Demonic magic. *'Kilt Plain and simple. Tyrion was occasionally crazy enough to fight with only a kilt, but this was only past his mid-thirties. This was considered unusual for Renderra of the time, who often did it younger. Regardless, Tyrion learned how to perform some of his most horrifying magic in a Kilt. *'Archdruid's Cloak and Hood' A Design of hood and cloak worn by the Aethyric Druids upon reaching the titles of Archdruid, or High Druid. *'Renderra Drape' A long, forest green cloak. Not fancy, but it was meant for the cold, not for show. Familiars *'Griffin "Griff" Leonidas' Griffin is Tyrion's favoured familiar, a mighty white lion of Saradominist origins. Summoned with a scrap of lion's fur and red charms, the mighty beast was a very close friend. Naturally, a lion has very tough hide and a lot of muscle driving it. In Tyrion's crypt, Griff protected Tyrion's ashes through a summoning trigger-trap. *'Meridia' A beautiful Guthix Raptor, Tyrion used the bird as a scout and messenger over long distances. It was summoned by using green charms and a green feather. Meridia was very agile in the skies as well as capable of fast flight and teleportation. *'Dryad' Assorted Spirit Dryads summoned from strange, red and grey charms Tyrion knew how to produce. the Dryads were fast-moving melee and ranged fighters often used as a distraction, if used at all. Personality Tyrion was a very fiery man, though had a fairly good control over his emotions. When he fought, he forced himself into a rage of fury. Though not the strongest man of the Renderra, Tyrion was very honour and pride bound to fight to the end, unrelenting and unwilling to surrender. Tyrion fit a fairly Neutral-Good demeaner. He was willing to break the laws and traditions of the Arrenda to ensure the Renderra would survive indefinitely. Trivia *"Tyrion" is a name related to Tyre, an offshore island of Phoenicia in the Ancient World once claimed to be impenetrable, until Alexander the Great conquered it for Macedonia. It's also the name of a very famous little guy from A Song of Ice and Fire. Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Druid Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Smith Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Transgender